Impurities
by RachBer
Summary: They say, like limestone, that impurities do actually occur, that something happens along the way that adds something that can either add a beautiful character or the opposite, making it have a horrible streak, and for Fleur, Pansy was that impurity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chracters mentioned in the story at all, they're all the works of J.K Rowling.

Author notes: This is my first fanfic ever written, so please R and R, I hope ye like it.

* * *

_They say, like limestone, that impurities do actually occur, that something happens along the way that adds something that can either add a beautiful character or the opposite, making it have a horrible streak, and for Fleur, Pansy was that impurity, could Hermione help before it's too late?__

* * *

_

**Chapter One.**

Fleur Delacour was one of those girls that every girls boyfriend pictured as they kissed their girlfriends and always yearned for, and she was the girl that most girls wanted to cast a bogey hex over, but resisted temptation, which was more than what their boyfriends could do.

She had it all, perfect body, platinum blonde hair, luscious blue eyes, and of course, what every girl yearned for, the blood of a Veela, well, okay, half a Veela, but still, it had it's effect over guys, pity for her, it didn't work with the ones she wanted, girls.

She was getting sick of every time she walked into the Great Hall to eat something, that the room had a noticeable drop of volume and the amount of people that turned to have a look at her, she was glad that the second task of the Tri-Wizard Competition was coming up, the sooner this was over the better she thought ever time she walked in, but still though, she got to see some girls that made her knee's shake every times she passed them, what was happening to her? She was the one who made people quiver in her presence, not the other way around, but there was this one girl, so unearthly pretty, with brains and a fine pair of tits, the only drawback was she wouldn't even give her the time of day, and she sat with that moronic dog of a boy with red hair and the oh-so famous Harry Potter, who she had no time for, but whenever she caught that girls eye, and it could be for the most innocent reason, e.g. looking up, and that girl might be looking for the same reason, and their eyes met for even a single second.

Fleur felt her heart on fire, and the only thing that would quench it would be one kiss from that girl.

One late night, Fleur was pacing down a secluded hallway trying to figure out the clue within the Dragons egg that she had fought for in the first task, she'd tried everything, but not one thing seemed to make a change to it, flustered, she sat down the floor, cross legged. She heard two people talking and walking towards her, suddenly the walking stopped, and Fleur held her breath and sat back into the shadows as far as possible.

"Face it Pansy, we're finished, I just can't do this anymore, I can't," a small timid voice said, it was obvious that whoever it was, they were crying recently.

Fleur recognised the voice, she just couldn't fit it to a face, she pulled herself forward and peered around the corner. Her breath got caught in her chest when she saw who it was, it was that girl, not just that girl, it was her, it was on the one who's looks captured Fleurs heart, she was facing some other girl with black hair, who was just smirking at her.

"Well, Hermione, am I meant to care? Really, you were just something to pass away the time, nothing that special, but believe me, you'll be crawling back, they all were, and, you can crawl as long as you like, once you leave me, your gone for good" the black haired girl said smugly.

_Hermione,_ that was her name, Fleur had heard about her numerous times, if only she had known who she was, she might have actually listened, she repeated the name and continued to watch the two girls.

"Don't waste your breath Pansy, I won't be back, I'd rather stick my wand in my eye than be with you" Hermione said as she marched away.

Fleur heard her erupt into tears before she had made the staircase, properly due to the fact that Pansy didn't quite react to her rant as Hermione hoped, she hadn't actually grabbed her waist and kissed her, but she just stood there and stared with a small smile on her face.

Fleur turned away as silently as she could, a small firework went of inside her, Hermione was obviously going out with that Pansy one, so she put the pieces together, Hermione was like Fleur, she liked girls as well.

Fleur gave out a little sigh of contentment, maybe if she tried, she could get Hermione, all she needed was a reason to talk to her, she picked up her Dragon Egg and as she turned to walk away, her foot got tangled in her robes and she fell backwards, dropping the egg resulting loud clatter as it bounced and fell. Fleur held her breath, so much for being quiet.

Pansy jumped when she heard a horrific bang, she whipped her wand out from her pocket, who ever it was must have heard about her and Hermione, and no way was she letting them spill her secret, just imagine it, pretty Pansy and horrible Hermione, she'd never live it down.

"Show yourselves" she said looking around the dimly lit hallway, she walked slowly over to the end of the corridor where she had heard the sound from, when she saw the Dragons Egg sitting on the cold stone floor, her heart nearly missed a beat, could it be Harry Potter? If so, she was fucked, he's tell everybody and rub her nose in it, she tore around the corner, fuming mad, how dare he listen in,

"You little………you?" Pansy said stopping in her tracks when she saw who it was, "Little miss Delacour, the one and only" she said, a small smile growing on her lips.

* * *

Okay, so that was a short first entry, there's proberly going tobe alot more PPxFD and plotline in the next few updates. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

Fleur stood where she was, her breath caught in her throat, she stared into the girls in front of her's eyes, "I am zorry, I was just trying to figure out ze egg's meaning, and I got a bit lost" she said, in her quickly, biting her lower lip, "Your school, it is zo big, et is quite easy to get los…"

She was cut off by Pansy waving her hand to stop her, "ssh, I don't care, all I care about it what you heard, if you dare mention a word of it to anybody, I don't care if its even that little sister of yours, that you won't be able to participate in the second task, that you'll have a little accident, and we can't have that happening now, can we?" Pansy said, advancing in on the women, she stared into her eyes and gave a little smirk.

"Whatever makes you think zat you are zat important, to work your vay into my conversations avec ma soeur?" she said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow at the younger girl, "I'll zay whatever I want to zay to anybody I want to, don't threaten me, or you'll zurely regret it."

Pansy smirked, "Oh really? So, enlighten me, what would you do, if I were to cast," her voice lowered significantly "one of the unforgivable curses on you huh?" she took another step up to her, she could almost feel the girls breath, that's how close she was to her "Well? What would you do" she said, giving her a little poke with her wand in her hand.

Fleur looked down, "Juzt leave me alone, I zon't know what I'd do" she said sighing, "Now. If you zon't mind, I have better things to zo, zan lizten to thiz" she said attempting to push past the girl.

"Not so fast blondy" Pansy said, before Fleur could react, she grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, Fleur was stunned momentarily, Pansy put her forearm across her chest, just below Fleurs throat, "You fucking walk away from me again, and I'll make sure you can't walk again. Ever." Pansy smirked as she looked into the women in front of her eyes, there was a mixture of fear and shock in her eyes, Pansy pushed her arm harder on Fleurs chest, she could feel the women under her chest rising and falling weakly.

"What iz et you want? I won't tell anybody, zon't worry, you are overreacting," Fleur said meekly, she was taken by complete surprise, no wonder Hermione left this girl, this bitch.

Pansy let go, but not before pushing her hard, "Me? Overreacting? Don't push it. Hmm, what do I want? I want a lot of things, most of all, right at this time, I want you" she said pushing the women up against the wall once again, and pushing into her hard with her lips, she was kissing what most men dreamed about kissing, she was kissing Fleur Delacour, even if Ms Delacour wasn't giving anything back, she had dreamed of kissing this girl since she first saw her, and now, her dream was coming true. Finally Fleur pulled out from behind the younger girl.

"Get off me" Fleur said, before scooping up her egg and running as fast as she could, she stopped when she realised, she had no idea where she was, she sat down again, really, what had she done, she had kissed somebody she knew nothing about, save for the name, and who just happened to be Hermione's ex. She began to ask the portraits on the wall for directions back to her room.

She finally reached her room and curled up in with her sister, it was better than her bed, she had gotten changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers, nothing more comfortable, she lay next to her sister, at least she was warm here, she wasn't bothered going into her freezing bed.

Thoughts ran through her head as she lay there, she thought about Pansy, if she wasn't so consumed by shock, she might have kissed her back, regardless of what happened, at least she could say Pansy was an amazing kisser, she rose her hand to touch lips, as if it were to bring back some memory of the kiss.

She then thought of Hermione, how she longed to plant a kiss on her rosy red lips, to hold her soft hands, to run her hand through her busy, yet so soft looking hair, Fleur squirmed and tried to push those thoughts out from her head, no, not now, for Gods sake, she was with her sister, she couldn't do much, she curled up and thought about the dragons egg before falling asleep.

Pansy paced around the Slytherin common room, feeling quite satisfied with herself, she had kissed Fleur, just like the majority school wanted to, but, she had lost Granger, she actually felt rather disappointed, there was something she liked about Hermione. She was so sweet, so innocent, but, apparently it didn't feel right, Pansy thought about it. Of course it wasn't right, a mudblood, Gryffindor's tongue, inside her own mouth, yup, that was wrong by any Slytherins mind.

She smiled when she though about Fleur, she had loved the way the French witch's lips had felt pushed up against her own. She walked up to her dorm, and lay in the bed, before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Yup, I write short chapters, Im really busy with work and with school and other things, so I write when I can, there'll be a few more chapters soon anyway. Thanks to all the people who reviewed ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Fleur awoke during the night, she couldn't sleep, she got up and pulled on a small dressing gown, this school was so damn cold. She walked down to the common room and sat back in the large seats by the fire, she curled up on it, feeling the heat from the fire. She had dreamt about Pansy, she had a growing urge to go and kiss the girl, 'Hermione is old news' she tried to think. She pushed her feelings for Hermione aside and a thought crossed her mind. She left the Ravenclaw house, where all the Beauxbatons students were staying and began to wander around the hallways of the school, she was after learning her way around quite well, but still though, she got lost so easily earlier.

Pansy woke up shortly after going to sleep, she really had to go to the toilet, as she walked into the Slytherin girls bathrooms, she heard a quite moan, followed by another few, she looked, and there, on the sink was Millicent and Zabini, engaging in expressing their love for each other, Pansy felt sick, she turned around and walked away as fast as she could, unnoticed. She decided to use the head girls bathroom. It was a lot nicer than her own one, as she walked through the corridor and into the bathroom, she didn't see, but Fleur was sitting down on a bench, watching her.

Fleur got up, and followed Pansy, she leaned up against the wall near the sink and Pansy went to the toilet, she heard her begin to hum as the toilet flushed, the door opened and Pansy gave a little jump, "Jesus Delacour, you sure do know how to surprise a girl" she said as she began to wash her hands.

"Az do you, Panzy, I juzt wanted to zay thanks for earlier" she said stepping closer to Pansy, "And zo repay ze favour" she said bending in and planting her lips on Pansy's, she grabbed the girls hands to hold them down by her waist and then suddenly pulled back, and gave a small smile, " Bonne nuit. Panzy" she said walking away.

Pansy stood, rooted to the spot, "night Fleur" she said quietly, she was quite taken back, she hadn't expected that of all things to happen, she gave a small twirl, she was so happy, nobody ever came up to her and kissed her like that, that was what she does to girls, go up and kiss them. She happily floated back to her dorm and went to bed.

But what neither of them knew, was that Hermione was also in the bathroom, in the second cubicle and she saw and heard everything. Her heart fell, Pansy had moved on so fast, and onto Fleur. Hermione felt sick, she had such strong feelings for the French witch, but now her chances were destroyed, Pansy had gotten her bitchy ass in there first, Hermione put her back against the door of the toilet and slid down to the floor, crying silent tears.

* * *

Next morning Fleur awoke with a start, her memories of last night came flooding into her head like a burst dam. She put her head in her hands. She had kissed a total stranger, and that stranger wasn't even the one she wanted, at least the lips she had kissed had kissed Hermione, as if that had made up for anything, she slid out from her sisters bed, she walked over to the dresser, today was Monday, the start of a new week, and classes, Fleur was so sick of the classes here, she couldn't keep up very well, because she took a while trying to translate everything in her head, so she was constantly being shouted at. She sighed pulling out that awful blue uniform.

She quickly got changed, shoving her night clothes under her pillow. She then woke Gabby by giving her a quick shake on her shoulders. Letting her sister dress alone, she walked downstairs to the Great Hall for her breakfast. She sat at the near empty Ravenclaw table, where she had a clear view of a certain Ms Granger. She smiled, feeling that excited feeling in her stomach, she began to scoop piles of food onto her plate and ate it quickly and neatly, she looked up again, but this time she got Hermione's eye…Wait? Was that a smile Hermione had on her face, sure enough it was, Fleur smiled back, until Hermione obviously realised that she was staring and turned away really quick, blushing bright red, Fleur though, hadn't stopped staring, and felt more happy than she had in a long time, Hermione had smiled at her, oh, how her heart jumped. Feeling quite content, she began to make her way out of the hall, with images of Hermione painted across her mind, she had finally reached the doors of the Great Hall, when she felt somebody walk up behind her and gave her bum a small squeeze, her heart did a somersault, she hoped in her heart, that for some weird reason, Hermione had followed her out, she had her heart set on it, she turned around to face.. Pansy? Oh, her heart fell.

"Good morning Panzy, 'Ow are you?" Fleur asked, putting on a fake smile, she couldn't look at the girl, why had she gone and kissed her last night? The stress of the tournament was really getting to her.

"I'm great this morning, and how are you, Miss Delacour?" Pansy smirked, advancing on the older women, "would you like me to, ah, walk you to potions?" she asked, a small sly smile spreading across her face.

"Alright, we have plenty of time non?" Fleur sat, her eyes glancing to the small watch on her hand, Suddenly, her hand was grabbed, and she felt herself being dragged away,

"I know, I plan to make good use of that time" Pansy relied and she grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her down some secluded corridor, before opening some door into an empty class room., she put her finger on Fleur's lips to stop any protests coming from it. Soon, her finger was replaced by her mouth as she kissed Fleur.

Fleur tried to pull away, she didn't want this, she didn't want Pansy, she felt the younger girls hands clasp tightly around her own, she stopped, she kissed back lightly, the sooner she started, the sooner it would be over, she then felt one of her hands being let go, only to feel Pansy's hand work her way up her thigh, she pulled herself out from Pansy's liplock, only to hear an angry "Stay where you are" come from the younger girl, she then felt the hand leave her thigh and the lips begin to move her way down her neck, she then felt her wand being pulled out from her special wand holder on her thigh.

"You won't be needing this for a while" she said throwing it down on the table, she had done that with Hermione, she had to, otherwise, she was putting herself in danger, she remembered the first time she took Hermione, that Hermione got so nervous she cast a bat-bogey hex on Pansy, because she didn't quite understood what had happened, 'bloody fool' Pansy thought as she nibbled on Fleur's ear.

And right at that time, that moment and time, Fleur Delacour wanted to be nowhere else rather in Hermione Grangers arm's.

* * *

_A/N_ : Yeah, I know, not much about Fleur and Hermione, but it's on it's way, I just want to write more of a background, it's going to be a long enough story, but I promise Fleur and Hermione will be together in the end -

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Love ye!

Another chapter will be up soon enough!


End file.
